Where will you Hang Your Crucifix Now
by Cuppa Char
Summary: Connor's curiousity provides some harmless fluff between between Angel, Cordy and himself


**Where will you hang your crucifix now?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

**Summary**: Cordy comes across a Succubi in her research and Connor and Cordy have a laugh at Angel's expense.

**Background:** (Cordy's not evil, she's just made a few mistakes).  
Ok I came across legend/myth that made me think, 'Ouch I bet Angel wouldn't like that that' and I just had to do a little scene/story.  
Rating Generally T, but the theme might warrant a higher grade  
Warning: Slight mention of male genitals, for those who don't like that kind of thing.

Angel wandered across the lobby, the quietness creeping him out. For the past few days, it had been unusually quiet on the work front. Gunn and Fred had gone out to the cinema, and Lorne was upstairs sleeping, which left him, Cordelia and Connor. It had been a few months now since Cordelia and Connor had found themselves in a confusing relationship and it disintegrated pretty fast, both coming back to hotel in their own time. He seemed to have settled out his differences with Cordelia ... they both agreed that a relationship, at the present time wasn't the best thing for them or Connor. Well not yet, anyway. Things with Connor were better, but they still seemed to have their hostile differences. There always seemed to be some kind of invisible barrier that prevented both father and son from actually settling the issues that still bothered them.

Angel watched them both now sat at the counter. Cordelia was leafing through a big dirty brown leather clad book and Connor was skimming through some kind of magazine.

"What you doing?" he asked wandering over to them.

"Trying to ease my boredom" Cordelia said, turning the page, "It's not exactly the most riveting book".

"Hmm ..." Connor said, "Fred said I should find a girl to go on a date" he looked uneasily at Cordelia, but she gently smiled.

"It's ok hun" she said, "I'm ok with it".

"I overheard Gunn say that you can find loads of girls to date in ads in magazines" Connor said referring back to his magazine. Angel looked across the counter, his eyes widening in shock. He snatched the magazine away "Not those kind of ads" he exclaimed.

Cordelia burst out laughing and shook her head. Connor looked at her in confusion, "I'll let your dad explain it to you later, in private" she said. She went back to her book and let out a little laugh.

"Jeez that doesn't sound fun ... for a guy that is" she said, looking at the aged page.

"What's that?" Angel asked sitting on one of the empty chairs.

"A Succubi" she said, scanning the page, "Succubi are  
the female counterpart of the incubus. A succubus attacks innocent men in their sleep. The denizens of Lilith, succubi sit astride the man's prone body and have their way with him. They often take the form of a beautiful woman, and then suddenly turn into miserable hags if confronted with their real identities.  
Monks were often visited by the spirits who inspire dirty dreams and tempt with their lusty ideas. In the Middle Ages, monks tied crucifixes to their own genitals at night as protection against the nocturnal visits".

"That ... sounds painful" Connor muttered, placing his hand protectively over his crotch.

"I definitely don't like the sound of that!" Angel exclaimed, uncomfortably. Connor glanced over at Angel and let a little chuckle role out. He bit his lip to stop himself from laughing anymore, but could fill giggles bubbling up inside him.

"Are you laughing at me?" Angel asked, a small smile on his face.

"No" Connor said attempting to suppress another choked giggle.

"It's not funny" Angel muttered, "I'm quite attached to my genitals!" This seemed to set Connor off, and the suppressed giggles flew up and he creased over clutching his stomach, "It's not funny!"

"Come on Angel" Cordelia said, an amused smile on her face, 'It's not everyday we find a way to prevent some kind of demon that could burn and possibly make a pile of dust out of your genitals" her hand flew to her face, her shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Stop it!" Angel commanded feebly, and then he started to laugh too ... real gut wrenching giggles.

"Where would you hang your crucifix then?" Cordelia asked cheekily, sending both Angel and Connor off into another fit of giggles.

There the three sat, a reunited unit, laughing over uncomplicated matters. Something told Angel that no matter what happened the three of them would be alright.

Connor: How do you attach a crucifix to your genitals anyway?

The End

succubus (meaning 'to lie under')


End file.
